everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Guillaume Inconstant
Guillaume Inconstant is the nephew and successor of Prince Atimir from Anguillette by Henriette-Julie de Murat. Info Name: Guillaume Inconstant Age: 19 Parent's Story: Anguillette Alignment: Royal Roommate: Gabriel Labelle Secret Heart's Desire: To have Lara Anguille all to myself. My "Magic" Touch: I am skilled at swordfighting. Storybook Romance Status: I am in love with Lara Anguille. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Some people say that I'm very egotistical. Is it true? Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I love to charm all the pretty girls. Least Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. I don't want to be a goody two-shoes. Best Friend Forever After: My fellow princes and gentleman Valiant Charming and Vainglory Charming. Character Appearance Guillaume is above average height, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a black jacket over a dark green shirt and green tie and black pants. Sometimes he wears a war helm on his head Personality Guillaume is an arrogant, snobby, cocky jerk who dislikes commoners. He loves flirting with and charming girls. He is somewhat misogynistic and treats girls (especially princesses) like they're weak and incapable of defending themselves. He is very athletic and loves sports, especially equestrian sports as well as water polo. Being the elitist that he is, he does not like doing things for himself when he could easily have someone else do it for him. However, deep down he isn't all bad and is capable of compassion - he just doesn't like to admit it. Biography Greetings. I am Guillaume Inconstant. I will tell you of my uncle Atimir. He was the son of a king, sent to the court of another king. Atimir fell in love with the king's youngest daughter Hebe. The two fell in love and were set to marry. But Hebe's sister Ilerie fell in love with him too, and wrote on some tablets confessing her love for him. Atimir fell in love with Ilerie and forgot about Hebe, and married Ilerie. Hebe later married the Prince of the Peaceful Island. One day, Hebe and her husband went to visit the king and queen. Atimir and Hebe's husband became jealous of each other. They competed in a tournament. Their matching pink plumes aroused their jealousy, and the two competed in races. Atimir was victorious, but the Prince of the Peaceful Island was angry enough to challenge Atimir to a duel. He slew Atimir, and when Hebe found them, she killed herself with Atimir's sword. The Prince of the Peaceful Island was brought back to his island by the fairy Anguillette. My father had a few brothers, and I am the oldest son of the oldest of Atimir's younger brothers. I have three younger brothers: Maurice, Alexandre, and Christophe. My father is now the king. I am going to Ever After High, where I'm in my third year. This is an excellent school where we learn about all sorts of things. There are many princes and princesses here, but none compare to me in looks, of course. I only hang out with royalty - I don't have time for lowly commoners. And of course I could tell you what I do here. I am skilled at swordfighting, fencing, tournaments, and water polo. I always participate in tournaments every chance I get. I love to charm all the girls while I partake in these gentlemen's sports with my fellow princes. Unfortunately, there is one prince at this school that makes me very angry. His name is Simon Paisible, and he's the son of the Prince of the Peaceful Island. He's an ill-mannered brat. We are rivals and we are quite competitive with each other, especially about water polo - we both play on our kingdoms' teams as well as the school team. He is dating Lara Anguille, the girl who I want to marry. I side with the Royals because I am, of course, royalty, but I have my doubts. I don't want to die and be turned into a tree. I want to be the one to survive and triumph. It is foolish to think that someone of royal birth would even think of joining the Rebels like Simon. He has definitely committed a folly in doing this. To think the scion of a long line of royals descended from the original Princess Carpillon would want to associate with commoners? We live in a very bizarre world. I really hate to admit this next thing, but I actually would rather see Simon spare my life than take it. Even though he is extremely annoying, he is a prince and he deserves a little happiness too. I may be a bully, but that doesn't mean I'm a heartless monster who doesn't care about the welfare of my fellow royalty. And that is all. Adieu! Trivia *Guillaume's surname, Inconstant, refers to Atimir's infidelity towards Hebe. *Guillaume has a pet black stallion named Destrier. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Liam O'Brien, who voices Nephrite in the Viz dub of Sailor Moon. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:From Henriette-Julie de Murat's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Anguillette Category:French